Tommy
Tommy is a character who appears in Last of The Walking Dead. He is Joel's younger brother, Sarah's uncle, and a former member of the Fireflies. He, alongside Andrea, lead the community of Jackson together. Biography Tommy grew up with his parents and his older brother, Joel, who had to raise him throughout their childhood. He never did settle down, staying at the side of Joel throughout their adult years. They shared occupation, which was carpentry, and after Joel’s wife passed, he stayed as a part of Joel and Sarah’s little family, living just across the same city they resided in. On the night of the outbreak, Tommy was awakened by the sound of gunfire in his neighbor’s yard. He watched through the window as two freshly infected busted through the his neighbor’s sliding glass door and into the backyard, looking desperately for another person to infect. He tried to call Joel, and then Sarah to get into contact with them, but the infected spotted him and drove him out of his house. He arrived to find Joel and Sarah leaving their own homestead in panic, and the three of them tried to get out of the city. They made it a-ways through the city, but the mass exodus of panicked citizens quickly resulted in an unmovable traffic jam. Their car got totaled, Sarah was injured, and in the escape on foot, Tommy stayed behind to defend his brother and niece from the approaching runners. He held his own well - Joel knew how to shoot, which by definition meant he knew how to shoot, but by the time he had caught up to Joel, he was met with a grisly sight: A uniformed official firing upon his family, and his niece had already been hit. He shot the military man in the head - It was the first life he would ever take. They stayed, Joel cradling Sarah and Tommy keeping watch, until the last bit of life bled from her. Joel and Tommy were placed in a triage clinic, held by a military that ruled the last few safe places with an iron fist. The chaotic and bloody world that they found themselves plunged into was a merciless transition, and Tommy did all he knew how to do: Stay close to Big Brother. Joel’s ideals about life became dark and twisted, more so than Tommy thought was necessary to survive, but he instinctively followed Joel, even though the many things they did to survive throughout the years bordered on evil. They still give him nightmares, on occasion. After he thought enough innocent blood had been spilt for his own survival, he left Joel in Boston to join the Fireflies. He fought their cause, but once again, he found himself amidst pointless bloodshed, and after years of faithful service, he left the Fireflies. 10 long years of enduring a cataclysm that had ended many better than he, he left their headquarters in Colorado with no direction home. Tommy gravitated towards the East steadily, his only real tie to anyone being to Joel, who might still be in Boston. He had no specific destination, just the name of a brother who might not even be alive, and a hope that he would be. During his wandering he met another wayless survivor, Andrea, and the two eventually settled down in Jackson County, hoping they could get the hydroelectric dam in working condition again. At the heart of the settlement, 14 years into the apocalypse, Tommy and Andrea continue to try to build and keep their little part of the world safe. Cause of Death Tommy was shot by Clementine when Negan forced her to kill him after she'd shot at him and the Saviors at the gates of Jackson. Relationships Joel Tommy and Joel, being brothers, were deeply close to one another but had their moments of ruptures in their relationship. Having been cared for by Joel during their childhood, Tommy's first priority during the outbreak was to reach his brother. Tommy protected his brother during the outbreak, even using Joel's own gun to save his life when a soldier attempted to shoot him. He also helped Joel as best he could when Sarah died, staying with the man for most of the post-apocalyptic years. Evidently Tommy put great stock in Joel's way of thinking, the elder brother leading Tommy during the apocalyptic years given how Joel states "Tommy survived because of him". However, Tommy grew to hate Joel, mentally scarred by the actions the two committed in the name of survival. As Joel stated, "Tommy saw the world one way. Joel saw it another". Tommy eventually chose to try to save humanity over his own brother, abandoning him to join the Fireflies. Even after he "grew tired of that too", Tommy didn't return to Joel but left for Wyoming, not desiring to see his brothers "goddamed face again". Despite their relationship having been strained to the breaking point, their time apart mended most of the wounds. Upon seeing his older brother again years later, Tommy welcomed him with open arms, the hostilities buried. However, there still were some outbursts, the pair arguing heavily when left alone in Tommy's room, almost resulting in a fight.. Trivia * Tommy had to be shadowed by Dot halfway through the story and he did a mighty fine job. * Tommy's kinda crap at this leadership thing, to be honest. * Joel calls Tommy his baby brother. This is a subtle nod to the fact that Tommy is Joel's younger brother. * No one ever calls him Thomas. Just me.